The present disclosure relates to a patient support apparatus, for supporting a patient during surgery. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a surgical head support apparatus for use during a variety of surgical operations such as shoulder surgery, clavicle repair, breast augmentation, or other surgeries.
Often, when a patient is sedated for a surgery, the patient is supported by and secured to braces or supports coupled to a surgical table. Sometimes, while the patient is sedated, it is desirable to move a patient's head to a variety of positions.
Surgical supports known in the art are configured to allow repositioning of the patient's head during surgery. Some such supports have a variety of mechanical joints connecting a head support to a surgical table. Sometimes, surgical supports known in the art require more than one caregiver and several steps to move the patient's head to a desired position.